The Gentle Yin And The Loving Yang
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "Have I ever told you, how much I love you?" "Have I ever told you, how beautiful you are?"


In The Valley of Peace, there are many things that flourish within it. Like laughs, smiles, and love. Yet if you had to choose which one rained supreme, it would have to be love. Especially, since it brought about a love, that no one can stop talking about. A love, that many were happy to see come to fruition. A love, that was simply meant to be. For you know the two that this love is, about don't you? Well, even if you do, let's say it anyway. This love that brought about so much, was between the dragon Warrior Po, and the graceful Master Tigress. Two people who ever since found love with another, couldn't stop being next to one another. Couldn't stop showing the others love for another. In fact, they were doing that right now. For after the others had gone asleep, the tiger who was dressed in white gown had quietly gone into her mates' room. Whom was wearing his shorts, and was eagerly waiting for her to arrive. It was only after a couple of 'I love you's,' said by one another, that Tigress had gotten onto Po's bed. Laying her back on it, and facing upward. Which after she had done so, Po himself had crawled onto the bed, placing his legs on either side of her. Once he did, he had grabbed her paws with his. Facing hers, palm upwards, to interlock his fingers with hers. Which after being done, brought their now holding paws right next to Tigress' head on either side. Allowing the two, to now look at each other. Their heads, only five inches away from the others.

"Kind of disobeying the rules, aren't we?" Po asked the feline beneath him with a slight grin. A grin Tigress returned in a matter of seconds of being asked the question from her love.

"In a way yes, but hey. It's hard to keep lovers away from another isn't it?" She asked before her grin went away from the slight chuckle she had let out. Making the panda do the same.

"Can't argue with that. But hey…" Po began, his eyes looking over Tigress and the beauty she always emitted. Especially even more so, with the choice of clothing she had gone with before coming to his room.

"…Have I ever told you how beautiful you are Ti?" He asked in a warm, caring whisper. 'Causing Tigress' to show her mate a loving smile, before nodding her head in response to his question.

"I believe you have my dumpling. If I remember correctly, the exact words you used were, 'Tigress, you're more beautiful than an angel frolicking amongst the clouds in heaven.'." Tigress replied with her own whisper of care. Making her heart flutter with love, as she gripped her fingers tightly on Po's paws. A gesture that made the panda wince a little from the pressure she was giving off.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something, I'm sure you already know. Have I ever told you how much I love you Po?" Tigress asked her love soothingly, easing her grip on her mates' paws. Whom was no longer wincing from the tigers' grip, and in turn made him nod his head to her question. Just like she had done to his. Except, instead of looking at her to answer her question. He had allowed his head to slowly fall down till it was on the right side of Tigress'. Where he had put his lips, right next to her right ear.

"You most certainly have, my soft, loving kitten. I believe your words were, 'Po, I love you more than life itself. I dare say, even more than the kung fu that I've practiced for the many years of my life.'." He lovingly whispered into her ear, which he gently placed the top half into his maw. Where began to nibble on it teasingly, an action that couldn't help but make Tigress let out a soft warm laugh. A laugh, that made Po's heart flutter with his own warmth. Yet, he would only continue this humorous act of his for only about seconds more, before he had let go of the now damp ear. By which point, he had brought his head back up so he could now look at the happy feline.

"Sorry about that Ti, but I just couldn't help myself. Knowing you would react the way you did, and the gods know how much I love to hear that laugh of yours." Po stated happily with a small laugh of his own. Bringing his head back down to Tigress', only for him this time to let his forehead gently be placed right onto the felines. Whom, just stared into the pandas' eyes with love.

"It's alright Po. After all, you being as silly as you are is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. Doing such things, just to make me laugh. Just to make me smile." Tigress purred out with love, her tail gently wrapping around Po's right leg. A sweet gesture, that made Po grip his fingers onto Tigress'.

"Well, I'm happy I can do that for you Ti. Also, that little gesture of yours is one of the reasons why I fell in love you. That even though you are strong and hard as iron trees, you can also be so soft and loving." Po stated with pure love in his voice. Which after he did, both he and Ti, began to gaze into each other's eyes. Their smiles fading away, until they were completely gone. For all that remained on their faces was passion, and a sort of lust. Two things that made one and the other say in unison…

"I love you." Which after, came a deep passionate kiss for the two. Sealing the night away…in nothing but true, pure love.


End file.
